<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a walk on the wild side by melodylangdon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673707">Take a walk on the wild side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon'>melodylangdon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHS, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodylangdon/pseuds/melodylangdon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier, Montana, and reader attempt to have a drunk and high threesome at his apartment but when reader fails to have a major orgasm and when the sex is less than expected, Montana steps in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Montana Duke/Reader, Montana Duke/Xavier Plympton, Montana Duke/Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton &amp; You, Xavier Plympton/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a walk on the wild side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note to Xavier lovers and Xavier/reader shippers: I have absolutely nothing against Xavier but I got some inspiration from an episode of season 2 "Sex, Drugs, &amp; Rock N Roll" and I wanted to write it for a Xavier fic cuz I wanted to make a competition between Xavier and Montana over who could please reader when a threesome doesn't work out.</p><p>Side note: Xavier is able to give reader a clitoral stimulation/slight orgasm but unable to please her anymore after due to his being tired/preoccupied with other things on his mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was going to be a great night, or at least that's what Xavier promised you and you knew he truly cared about pleasing you. You weren't dating him officially as of right now but he helped you through some depressing times and you had been really good friends with him going on over a year now. Camp Redwood and the counseling gig you landed with him was going to happen in the summer and it was only weeks away. You were excited, sure, but you would miss spending intimate and quality one-on-one time with Xavier. The camp manager ran a tight ship apparently- a campus veteran with thick glasses, blonde locks, and a stern demeanor to boot. She was super Christian and believed firmly in the saying that cleanliness was next to Godliness. So sex wouldn't be an option. Also, the children who would be at the camp after the first night would prove a problem from any sexy encounters with Xavier. Deciding to make the best of the situation, you planned to spend the last few weeks with more awesome sex and orgasms from Xavier. Every day after his film school, even the days he had some important auditions to attend to, you went over to his apartment to help run lines with him. Xav was a "method acting legend" after all, or so he claimed to be. <br/>
His cocky attitude didn't bother you and he was good in bed. Xav also claimed you were one of the best he ever had but he just wasn't looking for anything serious at the moment. His ex, Montana, was a charmer and you secretly had a crush on her. Her blonde hair was wavy and beautiful. She had gorgeous hazel eyes and a great figure. She was Xavier's competition at the local aerobics studio. Montana had accidentally rear-ended him with her car when they met in traffic once and they briefly dated- and by date- they hate-fucked each other quite often. You were alright with this because it was over now. Xavier lived alone and he was doing just fine without Montana. She didn't drop by often, but when she did, it was during the day to run lines together. She liked you just fine and had no problem with Xavier and you being involved even though there wasn't a label for what you and Xavier were exactly.</p><p>You were laying next to Xavier on his couch in some pink lingerie- a corset with matching silk panties. He was watching some 80's splatter horror B-movie. You didn't even care to ask him what he was watching, you just accepted he had bad taste in movies. He had taken a shower earlier and changed into a pair of sea-green boxers and a blue short-sleeved pajama top. Breathing in his scent, which tasted of cologne and sandalwood, he looked at you with a longing in his eyes.<br/>
As he entered two fingers into your already slightly wet pussy after lifting your panties and pushing them partially to the side, he started fingering your clit and working with careful precision, to press all the right buttons. You couldn't help but fantasize about Montana a little. You liked women but none of them had ever compared to her. You wished you could be alone with her. What you wouldn't give for her to show up right now.<br/>
You began to lean your head back on the couch, and your eyes rolled back into your head. You started to moan and as you did, Xavier worked his finger in even faster circles, finding the right rhythm as he said to you:</p><p>"You're so tight for me, babe," his voice dripping honey and seduction. "Cum for me," he added as a command.<br/>
You felt like you were going to explode soon and as he worked quickly and with a nice, upbeat pace, you started to shake for him. You didn't squirt, you didn't even cum much on his fingers, but you felt satisfied still. Of course, your fantasy might have something to do with that, you knew this, except you were hopeful that you were feeling something for Xavier as well. Nothing could compare to a woman's touch, or so you thought.<br/>
Later in the bathroom, you took a nice and relaxing bubble bath with lavender oil and incense/candles lit up to heighten the mood and ambiance, you started to read your book. Xavier was reading over his lines for his new role in his bedroom. After some time passed, you started to drift off into a light slumber. You started to fantasize about Montana. How her tongue would feel pressed against yours, how her fingers would feel stroking your hair, moving down your body from your neck to your thighs. You wanted it and you craved her. You wondered what it would be like to kiss her, be held by her, pushed against a wall by her, then letting her have her way with you. You knew she would be great in bed. You wanted to touch her, taste her, go down on her. She suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she was caressing you, touching you- on your breasts, your neck, your chest, your stomach, then lower. She whispered in your ear that she was ready to taste you, make you cum. But before anything else could happen...</p><p>You suddenly woke up, startled. It was all a fantasy. Just a daydream. You were sweaty, thirsty, and out of breath. You had cottonmouth so you took some gulps of water from the almost full glass on the counter after you exited the bath and dried off with a pink towel. You couldn't believe what you were fantasizing about subconsciously in your daydream. It was confusing. Xavier never failed to get you off and you really thought your relationship would progress to the next level with him fairly shortly, or at least you hoped so. And a fantasy was just that and not a reality, right?<br/>
Xavier never once failed to have stamina problems or issues for you yet and you were certain you dreamed that, but it was just that, a dream. A vivid memory and fantasy you wanted to forget. And you knew you could, except for the part with Montana. Wait... Montana was there now at Xavier's running lines with him. You remembered suddenly she would be or at least she should be because it was Thursday night and they always rehearsed lines together. You trusted Xavier completely and you were sure Montana wouldn't try anything with him anyway. They were broken up but it wasn't like you and Xavier were together anyway. Xav and you had discussed before, quite recently the topic of a threesome and if it were to happen, then it would be great. Montana wasn't the specific girl in question, it was just a general talk about threesomes. If you and Xav were to find the right girl, and if the time was right, then it would happen if all parties were willing and feeling each other. Knowing Xav, he would most likely be high during this encounter but you were fine with it and accepted it. It was just him. It helped him to calm down and who were you to argue that...</p><p>After getting out of the bathroom, wearing no bra and your favorite black dress- the one Xavier loved so much, along with white cotton panties, Xav was nowhere to be found. You went through the living room, into the kitchen, then made your way upstairs. There was a faint light shining at the end of the hallway and a closed door. You heard giggling and voices. You knocked on the door that was partially opened and you were met with Xav's familiar voice yelling: "Come in!" He sounded high or drunk or both... And lo and behold- Xav and Montana were giggling like school girls drinking beer, getting high, and attempting to at least look like they were running through lines on a script for Xav's TV show. They looked like they were having a good time and looked rather cozy together even though they were both fully clothed. Motley Crue was playing faintly in the background on a cassette tape. The album was Shout At The Devil and the song currently on was Looks That Kill.</p><p>
  <em>She's razor-sharp</em><br/>
<em>If she don't get her way</em><br/>
<em>She'll slice you apart</em><br/>
<em>Now she's a cool, cool black</em><br/>
<em>She moves like a cat</em><br/>
<em>If you don't get her name</em><br/>
<em>Well you might not make it back</em><br/>
<em>She's got the looks that kill, that kill</em>
</p><p>You couldn't help but think of Montana as the song played and as she sang and stumbled around attempting to dance. She looked cute. You were sure Xav was onto you now and knew you wanted her.<br/>
"You guys decided to get high and drink some beer? Mind if I have one of those beers?" You asked hopefully, as you went to go sit down in between them. Montana was wearing a blue leopard top and matching skirt. Xavier was wearing blue sweatpants and a purple top. Montana handed you a beer- a Bud Light with lime. You opened it and drank a large gulp. After some more beer and having liquid courage, in addition to the tipsy way you were feeling- mixed with the second-hand smoke in the air from the joints being passed between Xavier and Montana, you decided to let them know how you felt.<br/>
"I like you- both of you. There I said it," you stammered as your face blushed three shades of bright red.<br/>
Montana put a hand behind your back as Xavier's fingers found his way into your lap.<br/>
"I like you too. I was hoping you'd say something eventually," Montana replied with a giggle. You knew she was being serious though. She was just high.<br/>
"Maybe we can take this to the next level," Xavier suggested as he kissed your cheek.<br/>
Before he could do anything else, Montana pulled your chin up so her eyes could meet yours. She then kissed you on your lips with her pink lipstick. You were wearing your favorite shade of red lipstick. Xavier began to grow hard in his pants. <br/>
"Let's have a threesome. Why not?" He stated as you kissed Montana back. You pulled her into you as she bit your lip. It was gentle but hot. You pulled away temporarily to answer him.<br/>
"I'm down. Sure."<br/>
"Definitely. There's a lot of things I want to do to Y/N," Montana proudly remarked.<br/>
Wasting no time, Xavier began to start undressing rather quickly. His cologne smelled like eucalyptus and you breathed in his scent deeply. You had on lavender oil, it was Xavier's favorite scent. As you kissed him, you tasted peppermint. Xav always chewed your favorite flavor of mint gum. You were ready for him and more turned on than ever. Xavier never failed to make you horny with his deep blue eyes, his toned body, and perfect skin. He was flawless, really, and so was his hair. You pulled away from him to see Montana and Xavier's lips meet. You couldn't deny you were a bit jealous but knew they would both pay attention to you again soon. He helped you remove your clothes next as Montana removed hers. You were naked, vulnerable, and exposed, but you trusted them both completely.<br/>
As Xavier changed the cassette to the Motley Crue album Girls, Girls, Girls, the title track of the same name started to blast through the speakers.<br/>
what I need to get me tight are those</p><p>
  <em>Girls, girls, girls</em><br/>
<em>Long legs and burgundy lips</em><br/>
<em>Girls, girls, girls</em><br/>
<em>Dancin' down on the Sunset Strip</em><br/>
<em>Girls, girls, girls</em><br/>
<em>Red lips, fingertips</em><br/>
<em>Trick or treat, sweet to eat</em><br/>
<em>On Halloween and New Year's Eve</em>
</p><p>"You look hot, Y/N. Now come here," Montana motioned with a come-to motion with a flick of her finger as she lied down on Xav's bed and blue cotton sheets.<br/>
You started kissing, sucking, licking, and nibbling on her perfect and supple breasts. Xav watched as he undressed, then started to stroke himself, his eyes never leaving Montana's as she groaned in pleasure from the feeling of your tongue on her nipples. As he came closer, you broke away from Montana and caressed the tip of his cock. He was hard and ready for you both already. He hadn't had a threesome in awhile and he was more than ready for this one.<br/>
As you began to lick one side of his cock, Montana licked the tip, then down the other side. He trembled in delight and moved his hips in thrusts to meet the tip of his cock with your mouth.<br/>
"Good girl, take me deep," he enthused in a sultry voice as Montana helped to hold your hair back.<br/>
"She's good at this," Tana commented in a pleased tone.<br/>
"Fuck. She. Is."<br/>
Your mouth was slick with spit and drool as you continued to suck him off. He pulled you away a bit too abruptly soon after though.<br/>
"Sorry babe, I want to make this last as long as possible but I may cum soon," he stated sounding slightly ashamed.<br/>
"Let's skip to you being inside me then," you suggested with a smile and a wink.<br/>
Less than a minute later he had a condom on and he finally entered your wet pussy from behind. Your head was positioned in front of Montana's pussy and she had a toy for you to use on her. You turned the vibrator on and positioned it against her clit while adding two of your fingers for good measure. You felt Xav pound deeper into your pussy as you made Montana moan in pleasure while licking her lips and inserting a finger into your mouth to suck on. She tasted sweet, like cherries. <br/>
"So good, Princess," she encouraged as she licked her lips and pulled your hair back.</p><p>He was getting close to cumming now and you weren't even close to being done. It wasn't time yet, the night was young, and you wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. He couldn't help it though it was so hot being inside you and super hot watching you please Montana with a toy. He loved to watch women please each other, especially when he could join in on the action.<br/>
Almost as soon as it started, it all came to an abrupt end. You couldn't believe it. It lasted about two minutes only. This was so unusual and not like Xav at all. As he pulled out, he exhaled a deep breath and lit a joint as he wiped a light sheen of sweat from his upper brow. He inhaled the smoke deeply, then blew it out. There was a moment of awkward silence before he broke it with<br/>
"Sorry. Don't know what happened. Maybe soon we can try again?" He pleaded, sounding awkward, yet apologetic.<br/>
Montana interrupted him with a scowl on her face.<br/>
"You know what, Xav? We don't need this. Come back later. With pizza," she slyly remarked.<br/>
Tana took the toy after finishing herself off and sucked it clean.<br/>
"Let's have fun without him," you boldly offered up as she bit her lip and laughed.<br/>
"You bet. I'm nowhere near done yet, babe. It's all good," she smirked and stroked your hair.<br/>
And with that, she kissed you again and pulled you in closer to her as Xavier backed away and sat down on a nearby chair.<br/>
"You can watch," you told him.<br/>
"Maybe I will for a little," he said rather monotone. He was not impressed but what guy could resist a free show of two girls getting it on right in front of them for free? He could look but he couldn't touch. You felt bad for him but you wanted Tana.<br/>
As Tana threw you playfully down on the bed, you started to giggle as she positioned herself in between your legs with her mouth.<br/>
"See Xav, this is how you please a woman. Observe a master do the work," she chided as she started to take control.<br/>
After her tongue met the outer folds of your pussy, you shivered in pleasure and anticipation from what was to come. She worked her tongue like a master on your pussy as she fingered your clit and licked it. <br/>
"More please," you begged while stroking her hair.</p><p>Xavier was done with this already and got up to leave just as she started to make you orgasm and scream her name as you pulled her hair back. When you looked up again, he was gone. You were dismayed partly that this didn't work in his favor but there was always next time for him. She licked your pussy better than anyone ever had before. As you gasped and moaned, Tana's tongue dove deeper into your pussy. You were craving to taste her now. She unexpectedly started to lick your ass and you felt an amazing sensation as she worked her magic, tonguing your ass, eating it. She was going for it and seemed to genuinely enjoy what she was doing to please you. You felt like exploding after she fingered your clit with two fingers, faster and faster. Next thing you knew, you were squirting. It felt amazing. You couldn't believe someone else could make you do this and with just their fingers too. After you squirted all over her fingers, she licked them clean, smiling with pleasure afterward. <br/>
"You did so well for me, Princess," she told you all smiles in a husky voice.<br/>
"How do I taste?"<br/>
She lifted her fingers to your mouth and you sucked on them, then met her lips for a deep kiss. You loved the way you tasted in her mouth, on her tongue, and her lips as your kiss turned even more passionate.<br/>
"Now it's my turn to please you," you promised her.<br/>
"Mmm, I can't wait."</p><p>As she lay down on the bed on her stomach, you wasted no time and got straight to work on licking her juicy and wet pussy. She was more than ready and yours for the taking. As you licked her clit, she screamed in pleasure.<br/>
"More tongue, please more," she begged. She was a writhing mess and you were now the one in control. You were going to make her feel like she was the only girl in the world who mattered, hell the only person who mattered in the whole universe, and right now she pretty much was.<br/>
Starting to lick faster and faster, she was already cumming on your tongue but you could tell she didn't want you to stop. You licked her more and more, nibbling, sucking, and gently biting on her clit as she did to you before. She was a good teacher. You greedily lapped up her cum and she met your lips with a passionate tongue kiss.<br/>
"Could you maybe use your toy on me now?" You questioned her with genuine hope.<br/>
"Sure. We could go all night long. I do hope Xavier comes back with food later though."<br/>
"Me too. For now, I want more of my dessert," you joked.<br/>
"As long as I'm your dessert then I'm fine with waiting for that pizza," she haughtily joked.<br/>
You kissed her, then got right back to using toys and eating pussy again. And you even got to trib for the first time successfully. Next time you wanted to use a strapon and have one used on you. Having another woman's touch was now your desire, your passion, your everything. They could please more than guys ever could and for now, Xavier wasn't the focus of your mind. He would be ok though. You had a taste for blonde, who was funny, badass, and a girl who could make you have countless orgasms and never get tired for hours. She was a keeper and her name was Montana Duke.</p><p>The end.</p><p>P.S. Sorry Xavier lovers I love him but I just wanted to do something different. I understand if you disliked it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>